A New Beginning
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Satine and Christian start there new life together. (Satine doesn't die) PLEASE READ! REVIEW!
1. Selling Dreams

Hello fellow fan fiction readers and Moulin Rouge fans. This story is about Christian and Satine after the play. Yes this is another Satine-doesn't-die- story. This is right after the curtain falls after the play. Satine still fell in Christian's arms and she thinks she is dying.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Selling Dreams  
  
~Satine's POV~ There was so much pain. I felt so much pain. "Chr-ist-ian" I tried saying. "Get the doctor!" I heard Christian yell. Then suddenly he picked me up and carried me somewhere. I didn't know where first but then I recognized it. My dressing room. I could barely open my eyes. "Chr-ist-ian?" "I'm right here baby." He said. "Okay the doctor's here now Satine what's wrong?" the doctor asked me. I could barely breathe. "I need air!" I yelled. He poured something down my throat. Then I began to cough up blood. Then the Doctor dragged Christian and Harold out of the room.  
  
~Christian POV~ The doctor dragged Harold and me out of the room. "You guys Satine has Consumption. Luckily she had only had it for a few months. Two weeks from we probably couldn't have stop it. So give her this. In one week no more blood should come up. Which is good cause it means the consumption is gone. Who should I give the medicine to?" the doctor asked. I looked at Harold then he said, " Give it to him, He's her boyfriend." I smiled and Harold walked away. "Okay she needs to take this twice a day. She already took it now so before you go to bed. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay I'll be back next week to check on her. She should not leave the premises for two weeks." I nodded again. The doctor walked off and I headed back into Satine's dressing room.  
  
~Satine's POV~ As Christian and Harold left the room I was getting revised by the medicine the doctor gave me. Then the door opened. "How are you doing Chickpea?" It was Harold. "Okay. Harry am I dying?" I asked him frighten. "Well Chickpea two weeks from now if they didn't catch it then you could've died. Chickpea Christian really loves you and I am not going to stand in the way of you guys." I smiled. Then the door opened again. It was Christian. "I'll leave you two alone." Harold said. I smiled as he left the room. "I'm sorry Christian!" I started to cry. "For What?" "For telling you I didn't love you when I did." I cried. "Oh Satine I knew you loved me all along. I didn't mean to throw money at you and say that awful thing I said I was just angry." He said. "So Christian I decided to leave the Moulin Rouge Tomorrow." I said. "Oh honey you can't leave for two weeks Doctor's orders." Then I cried. Suddenly Harold busted in. "I'AM SELLING THE MOULIN ROUGE!!!" "Why Harold?" I asked "Because it doesn't make me happy anymore." Harold said. "Who's buying it?" Christian asked. "Surprisingly the duke. He says he's keeping it a brothel for any girls who want to stay." "So you're finally getting over this place." I replied. He nodded. "Who's staying?" I asked "Well Nini she staying, brownie, Jesse, Chloe. And you if you want to?" I sat there. Sure the Moulin Rouge is my home and I have been here since I was 13 but I had love. True love in my hands. That's everything I ever wanted. "One last time. I want to perform one last time. I want to be the Sparkling diamond one more time. Christian." I said "Alright." He said. 


	2. Your Song

I don't own any of the Characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Your Song  
  
~Christian's POV~ The sparkling diamond was going to perform one last time. To me it was my last time to see Satine swinging above all the guys in her sparkling costume, note the that I fell abouslty head over heels for her in. Tomorrow night was her last performance. After we talked about medicine I took Satine back to her elephant. We walked up and she opened the door. We stepped in. "Do we really have to stay two weeks?" she asked me. "Well maybe the doctor approves we can leave next week." I said. Satine walked over to the window and started to say something. "You know Christian every night I would stand right here and dream of flying away from this place. Christian now it's happening. I had a song called." I cut in "One day I'll fly away. I know I heard you sing it the night I met you." I replied. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my lips up to her neck. "My Gift is my song." I started to sing. "And this ones for you and you can tell everybody that this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put do in words." She smiled and joined in. "How  
  
Wonderful life is now you're in the world. I sat on the roof and I kicked of the moss  
  
Well some of these verses well they got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on" We laughed then continued.  
  
"So excuse my forgetting but these thing I do you see I've  
  
Forgotten if they're green or if they're blue anyway the  
  
Thing is- what I mean yours are the sweetest eyes I ever  
  
Seen." We laughed  
  
"And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done and you can  
  
Tell everybody that this is your song it may be quite simple  
  
But now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you  
  
Don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is  
  
Now you're in the world I hope you don't mind, I hope you  
  
Don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is  
  
Now you're in the world." I smiled 


	3. Diamonds and Blood

Chapter 3: Diamonds and Blood  
  
The next night  
  
~Satine's POV~ "Oh I am so nervous Marie. Normally I'm not but it's my lat performance." I said putting my crimson lipstick on. "Don't worry Dear." Marie said then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said adjusting my hat in the mirror. It was Harold. "Hello Chickpea. When I told everyone tonight was your last performance everyone came." "Harold did you get Christian and his friends front seats?" I asked. "Yes they should be here soon. You know Chickpea I am going to miss this place when I sell it." Harold said. "Okay well I better hurry." I rushed to the swing that brought me down. Then I was lowered down. "The French are glad to die for love.  
  
(They delight in fighting duels but I prefer a man who lives  
  
And gives expensive jewels.)" Then I started to swing. "A  
  
Kiss a the hand maybe quite continental but diamond's are  
  
A girl's best friend a kiss may be grand but it won't pay the  
  
Rental on your humble flat; or help you feed your-meow  
  
Pussycat." I looked at Christian and there he was next to his friends smiling.  
  
"Men grow cold as girl's grow old and we all lose our  
  
Charms in the end but square-cut or pear-shaped these  
  
Rocks won't lose there shaped Diamonds are a girls best  
  
Friend." I got off the swing as I smiled at Christian.  
  
"Tiffany. Cartier. Cause we are living in a material  
  
World and I am a material girl." Then I blew a kiss to Christian.  
  
"Come and get me boys. Woo!" They lifted me up and down.  
  
"Rock star, Rozz call talk to me Harry Zidler tell me all about it." Harold joined me on stage.  
  
"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer but  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time  
  
When a hard-broiled employer thinks your."  
  
"Awful nice." Harold added. "But get that ice or else no dice." I sang.  
  
Then the diamond dogs started to sing. "He's your guy  
  
When stocks are high but beware when they start to descend  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best Diamonds are a girl's best Diamonds are a girl's best.friend." Then I went down with Harold and the girls covered us up with their skirts while I changed. "Harold it's almost over. And lady's choice after that." "I know" Then I started to cough. "It's alright. I'll be alright." Then I jumped up in my pink feathery outfit.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses  
  
DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND." Then I was in front of Christian. "Okay everyone I believe its lady's choice." I said holding out my hand in front of Christian. We danced then I climbed on the swing, which was descending.  
  
"Diamonds are a girls best Friend!" Then I went up. * Christian looks good in his Argentian suit. * I thought.  
  
~Christian's POV~ After Satine's performance I ran to her dressing room when I heard coughing in the bathroom. "Satine, Satine open the door!" I yelled. "Christian I'll be out soon okay I am just getting this stuff out of my system." Then she came out with blood on the side of her mouth. I wiped it off. "Well it ever go away?" "Yes" I replied. Then the doctor came in. "Hello Satine how are you doing?" He asked. After a complete checkup Satine's consumption was going away and we could leave sooner then we planned. 1 WEEK SOONER! 


	4. Leaving

I don't own anything Okay?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Leaving  
  
1week later  
  
~Satine's POV~ "Harold are you sure about this?" I asked him before he signed the Moulin Rouge over to the Duke. "Yes" He said. "Okay" I said. He sighed. Then went to pack his things. I headed back to my elephant to pack the rest of my things because I was leaving that day. I packed my make up, costumes from the show (which include Hindu bride costume, diamonds costume, and more.), jewelry, my cloths, anything I needed. I heard a knocked on the door. I opened it thinking it was Christian. "A Christian darling oh want do you want Duke?" I asked. "I want you to stay. Be here in my beautiful Moulin Rouge." He said. "No! Its over I'm leaving this place." I said. "If I kept the Moulin Rouge the theater you can be the main actress. Stay?" "No" I yelled "If you don't I'll- I'll." And with one swift movement he pushed me on the bed slapping me. "Stop" I yelled. "No it was supposed to be me. Not the writer. You said you loved me. You bitch you lied to me!" He screamed. "Christian, Christian!" I screamed  
  
~Christian's POV~ I could hear her all the way across the street. I was carrying my stuff, which I had brought with me. I ran up to the elephant door and dropped my bags. I found the Duke slapping Satine. "Get off her!" Then I punched him and he ran off. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "Yea just fine. I'm glad you came when you did." She said hugging me. "And guess what Christian?" "What?" "No more blood is coming up." I smiled. "Okay do you have everything?" I asked. "Yes did you know Harold and Marie and some others are coming?" I nodded. "Okay the carriage is waiting." I said. We each had a lot of bags. Satine more than I. We decided to go live with my parents in America until we found our own place. We got to the train station and checked all the bags into to big nice rooms we rented for the two-day train trip to the coast. From there we take a 7-day boat ride to New York. Then were heading to Savannah, GA. We got into our rooms and our bags were in there. Satine and I sat on the sofa looking out the window as Paris passed us by. "Christian would you tell me about your family?" She asked. "Okay when I was 16 my father decided to move to America and start a business. It was successful. My mother's name is Hannah. Hannah James. I have 2 sisters Jennifer and Alica. And 2 brothers Colin and Michael. Nanny Carol is our nanny. Mary and Delilah are the maids. We also have other people. You'll meet them." I said. "Will they like me?" She asked. "Of course." She smiled. "I brought tickets for the boat. 1st class and our own room. So do Harold and Marie." I said. She smiled. 


	5. Aunt Nicole's Diamond

I don't own anything. To the people who have been leaving reviews, I know you think its sketchy but I am trying my best. And yes I know she was sick but they let her perform because she felt like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Aunt Nicole's Diamond  
  
~Satine's POV~ The ocean was beautiful. I told Christian I had never seen the ocean before. I lived in Paris all my life. We walked out on deck and kissed at sunset everyday before dinner. Finally we were in New York. We saw the statue of Liberty. "Oh Christian its beautiful." I said. "I know." He replied. We got off the boat. We carried all are bags and talked to Harold. "Harold, Marie are you guys staying in Savannah too?" I asked. "No Chickpea we're staying here." I cried and we headed for the train station. We got on he train. We got to Savannah around 2:30pm the next day. Christian had a carriage waiting for us. We got in and started to talk. "So Christian how old are your brothers and sisters?" I asked. "Well Jennifer is 16, Alica is 7, Colin is 29, and Michael is 18." I smiled. Finally the carriage pulled up to Christian's house. The carriage driver carried our bags to the door. Christian tipped him. Then he opened the door. "Who's here?" I heard somebody yell. Christian's house was beautiful. "Mum its me Christian." He yelled. "Christian oh Christian your home!" Mrs. James yelled. "Hello Mum." He said. I felt alone off to the side. "And who's this beautiful young lady?" she asked. "Mum this is the love of my life. Satine." Christian said. "Oh hello Satine so my son finally fell in love." Mrs. James said. "To tell you the truth maim he's my first love." She smiled. "Nanny Carol?" Mrs. James yelled. "Yes?" "Would you call down the children?" "Sure JENNIFER, ALICA, MICHAEL COME DOWN HERE!" We all met and chatted. "Satine you can stay in the lilac room." Mrs. James said. "But Mum I wanted her to stay in my room." "Now Christian you know how your father is." His mother said. "But Mother." Christian said. Then he said "Alright mother." "Delilah, Mary take Christian's bags to his room and Satine's bags to her room." They nodded and carried our stuff upstairs. "Hannah Who's here?" I heard a man yell. "Christian" Mrs. James said. Then I saw a man walk out. "Oh hello Christian my boy come back early from Paris already?" Mr. James said. "Yes Dad I miss everyone." Christian replied. "So who's this angel?" his finger pointing at me. "Dad this is Satine my true love." I smiled. "So Christian you finally found love. Is your obsession over?" his father asked. "Yea I got a new obsession." He said looking at me. "Okay dinner's at 5:00pm." Mrs. James said. "So you're Christian's girlfriend?" Alica asked. "Yep" I replied. "Come on." Christian said pulling on my hand. "Alright its nice to meet you Alica." I said following him. We walked up the stairs and he at the top and looked out the window.  
  
~Christian's POV~ When I stopped at the top of the steps I looked out the window. I saw Aunt Nicole's tower. "Christian what's wrong?" Satine asked me. "You see my Aunt Nicole lives in that tower my father tries to get her out of there but she won't leave. Lets go visit her." I said. "Oh Christian darling I am so tired." She said. "How about you go and lay down and I'll go visit her then later you can visit her." She nodded. Delilah took Satine to her room while I headed to the tower. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Aunt Nicole was sitting in bed knitting. "Hello Aunt Nicole." I said. "Hello Christian I knew you would come back fro Paris." She said. I pulled up a chair. "How are you doing aunt Nicole?" I asked "Fine. Christian I have to give you something but before I do I know you brought you brought your true love back. I felt the presence." Aunt Nicole told me. "How did you know?" "I just knew." She said reaching for something on her dresser. "Here." She said. It was a small box wrapped in velvet. "Open it." She said. I opened it and there was grandmother's ring. A big diamond passed to Aunt Nicole now to me. "Aunt Nicole you shouldn't of have." "Take it" After a half in hour visit with Aunt Nicole it was 4:30. Satine had woken and we began to talk in the lilac room. "Satine I am so glad we're away from the Moulin Rouge." I said. "Yea." * Should I do it should I * I thought. Then I got on one knee and pull something out of my pocket. "Satine I know I have only known you for a couple of months but I love you very much. Would you make me the happiest man and marry me?" I asked. "Oh Christian Yes! Yes I'll marry you." "We better hurry its almost 5:00." He slid the ring on my finger and we headed down to the table. Everyone was waiting. "Good evening Christian, Satine." Mrs. James said. "Sorry we're late" I said. "Its alright you two." She replied. "Mum, Dad we have some news." I said. "What is it child." My father said. "We're getting married." I said. Everyone was happy for us. That night everyone chatted till 12:30am. No time for Satine to explore the house. I walked Satine back to her room. "Christian I want to sleep in your room." She said. "When my father and mother fall asleep you can come into my room. I'll come and get you." I said. She nodded. I headed back to my room. 


	6. Letters and Love

Chapter 6: Letters and Love  
  
~Satine's POV~ As I got into my room the moon began to rise in the windows. I sat down at my desk and pulled out some paper and started to write a letter.  
  
Dear Harold and Marie,  
  
Hello you guys. I have very good news, Christian and I are engaged. I love his house and his family. They're nice.  
  
Then I stopped writing and heard a loud snoring. Two minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Christian?" I asked. "Yea" he said. I grabbed my robe and took Christian's hand. We walked into his room, which surprising looked like the garret in Paris. The only light we had was the moonlight. I sat on Christian's bed. Then he sat down. We started to kiss. How could I resist Christian? Then I pulled away. "Christian can we have a small wedding?" I asked. "Sure ya." I looked at the moon and it reminded me of when I was back at the Moulin Rouge looking out my elephant. Christian was looking at me. "What are you thinking?" he asked me. "About the Moulin Rouge and the night we met." I said. He smiled. I layed down on his bed and closed my eyes. Christian ran his hand down my body. All Christian was wearing was his boxers. I had my robe and nightgown on. "Satine how about Saturday?" Christian muttered in my ear. "What?" "Saturday afternoon?" "Sure." I smiled. Around 6:30 am I rushed back to my room.  
  
  
  
Hey guys sorry that chapter was so short. I am so busy with school and stuff. The next few chapters will be a little long. I also have a few songs in a couple chaps. See ya I will update soon. 


	7. Colin

Chapter 7: Colin  
  
~Christian's POV~ I fell back asleep around 6:40am. I woke up when I heard a knock on the door. It was 10:30am. "Christian?" "Who is it?" I asked. "Satine." "Oh hey." She was wearing her nightgown still. "Did you just wake up?" I asked. "Yea." She muttered. She sat down on the bed and I kissed her neck. "You're father left for work. Hey I haven't met Colin yet." She said. "He lives a few blocks from here. His wife Marilyn and him have 2 kids. Betty and Becky." I told her. "Oh" she sat there for 2 minutes saying nothing. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing" I could see tears well up in her eyes. "What's wrong Satine?" I sat up. She hugged me. "Oh Christian it was horrible." She said still holding on to me. "What's horrible?" "Some random person came in and yelled at me. He said I was wearing his mother's cloths and he pushed me down and." Then someone busted threw the door and I protected Satine. "CHRISTIAN THERE'S A MOULIN ROUGE CAN CAN DANCER/WHORE RUNNING AROUND HER! Christian that's the WHORE!!!" It was my brother Colin. "Colin this is my soon to be wife and I am in love with her okay so what she was a can can dancer. I LOVE HER!!!" I said with anger. "She's wearing mother's cloths." "No she isn't. She happens to own the same nightgown and robe." Colin looked dumbfounded. "I am so sorry. I know what true love is even if it was a Can Can dancer that you fell in love with." Colin said. "Its okay" she said threw her tears. I wipe her eyes. "Its alright." I said. "I am so sorry Christian. What's her name again?" Then she said my name is Satine." She held out her hand and he shook it. "So when are you two lovebirds getting married?" Colin asked us. "Saturday night your welcome to come." Satine said. "Sure. Once again I am so sorry." Colin said. "Its okay" Satine said in a forgiving voice. "Goodbye." Colin walked out. "Christian he scared me." Satine said. "Its alright. Is mum gone to?" I asked. "She took Jennifer to her piano lessons." I smiled "Where's the rest of the pack?" I asked. "Michael went with your mum and Alica is here. I am babysitting." "Oh lets go eat breakfast." I said.  
  
~Satine's POV~ Christian, Alica, and I ate breakfast and then got dressed. Then decided to take Alica to go rowboats on the lake. We headed out the front door me and Christian holding both Alica's hands. "Christian I missed you. Michael said you were never coming back." Alica said. "I came back because I missed you." He said. She smiled. "So Christian how far is this lake?" I asked. "Oh its not Far." He said. 2 minutes later we were there. We pulled the boat down into the water. Christian helped Alica and me into the boat. Then we pushed out into the water. We started to row. "So Alica how old are you?" I asked. "7 in a half" I smiled. We rowed for a while. Had fun. We got back to the house and everyone was there. Even Mr. James. We told them about our wedding and they were happy. Alica was going to be the flower girl. Jennifer the bridesmaid and Michael and Colin groomsmen. 


	8. It's Our House

Hi everyone! It's me again. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy moving to Nebraska. I should have the next few chapters up today or tomorrow. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 8: It's our House  
  
Saturday Afternoon  
  
~Christian POV~ As Satine walked down the aisle I straighten up. She looked so beautiful. As she walked aisle my brother's were saying "You lucky dog!" I laughed. She came down and smiled "We're here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." We got to the vows. "Do you Christian Brian James take Satine Amanda Mayboll to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to care through sickness and health till death do you part?" "I do." "And do you Satine Amanda Mayboll take Christian Brian James to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to care through sickness and health till death do you part?" "I do." She said. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."  
  
I pulled my lips to hers and we kissed. When we got outside my mom talked to me. "So Christian me and your father are taking the kids back to England for a week." "Oh okay!" "Sonny Boy how does it feel to be a married man?" "Great Dad." "I'll do you one more good, my wedding present to you and Satine, the mansion." "What?" "I am giving you the mansion. I already have the house made down the road." "But how am I suppose to paid for food and." "Don't worry. My company needs a writer." I smiled  
  
Satine and I got into the carriage. We were having the reception at the house. In the carriage Satine and I started to talk. "My father and mother are talking the kids to London for a week and he also gave me a job." "That's great Christian now we can buy our own house." I smiled. "There's one more surprise. My dad gave us the mansion they're moving down the street."  
  
"Wow!" We got to the mansion and ate cake but everyone had to make the train to New York. They grabbed their stuff and left. Delilah and Mary were given 2 days off they stayed down the road. It was Satine and I's honeymoon. 


End file.
